


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 22

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 22 was "Hand-jobs" - Overwhelmed with work, Lup and Barry haven't had much time to themselves. Lup decides to *grab* what she can, where she can.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 22

Lup had been teasing her hand on his leg for most of dinner. The last two months had been busy with work. Since they’d become reapers they’d begun to learn first hand how necromantic crime seemed to cycle. Months would go by with few bounties. In those lulls they’d help with normal reaping jobs and enjoy the relaxed schedule.

But when things were busy they could go days and barely see each other even when they lived and worked together.

Taako had quickly taken advantage of the three reapers having a night off by coordinating a dinner for the four of them plus Magnus, Merle, Angus, and Ren.

It was great seeing everyone but Barry and Lup were craving alone time. More to the point, they were craving each other.

Her hand had gotten more persistent as dinner drug on. By dessert he’d given up keeping her hand just on his thigh and settled for keeping her fingers outside of his pants. He’d given her looks and whispered words. But she’d just turn that innocent, confused look at him and ask, “What?”

“That look fools no one.” He tried to wrap his hand in hers but she dodged him again, sliding her fingers further down his thigh.

The waiter had just come by to ask about dessert when Lup once again found his zipper.

“We gotta go!” Barry nearly yelped, pushing her hand away and sliding out from behind the table. He dumped a handful of gold on the table. “Let’s do this again soon!” Then he was heading for the door, leaving Lup laughing behind him.

She caught up to him at the coat check. “In a hurry, Bluejeans?”

He glanced over at her as he took their jackets from the attendant. He held his awkwardly, trying to keep it in front of him as he held hers for her to put on. “Lup.”

Lup bit her lip but it didn’t stop her grin at all. She tried not to laugh but failed to stifle that as well. She slid her arms into her jacket then kissed his jaw. “Barry.”

He walked with her to the door, her working to hold back her snickering while he tried to pretend he didn’t notice. She held the door open for him and they passed through, out onto the sidewalk.

“You are a terror. There was a child at that table. Your brother. Our friends.” There weren’t many people on the sidewalk but still too many to use their scythes to open a portal home. Walking had to suffice until they found a private enough spot.

“And my boyfriend and his dick,” she countered.

He adjusted the coat he was holding.

“I wasn’t really going to do anything.” Her mouth twitched. “Well, probably not.”

The look he gave her said he clearly wasn’t convinced. “Sure.”

“Let’s get you home.” She reached for his free hand. “You and that dick.”

“An absolute terror,” he told her, cutting a look at her. There was a hint of a half smile on his mouth, though. He took her hand.

They continued walking and discussed the food. (“That pasta was awful.” “I can’t believe you ordered pasta in a steakhouse. Have I taught you nothing?” “I was in the mood for pasta!”)

When they came to a quiet side street, Lup pulled him down it. He followed, expecting her to summon her scythe and open a portal home. Instead, after a few steps away from the main sidewalk, she pressed him against the wall.

“Lup,” he managed before she stopped his words with her mouth. At the same time her hand was pushing his jacket out of the way and stroking the front of his jeans.

She broke off the kiss but her hand kept moving against him. “I’ve been waiting all damn night for that,” she said, her voice breathy and excited.

He’d been about to summon his own scythe and get them to their living room but that voice drove the thought out of his head. Instead he pressed his mouth against hers, sucking lightly at her lip as she cupped her hand over his trapped cock.

Her mouth against his and the feel of her hand on him warred for his attention. Then she broke apart again to ask, “Can I?” as both hands went to his belt.

Caution had fallen away somewhere between those two kisses so he simply nodded and sought her mouth again.

Hands worked fast on his belt and then the fly of his jeans while his tongue found hers. A harsh breath of surprise from him stalled the kiss this time as her fingers slipped into his boxers and freed his erection.

She mumbled a cantrip and then her hand slid over him. She twisted her wrist and flicked her thumb over the head of his cock. His breath came out ragged around the sound of her name. With a grin, she repeated the motion.

“Shit, babe,” she teased, “I didn’t realize I’d gotten you quite so worked up back there.” Her hand kept moving. Decades had taught her exactly how to touch him, precisely the way to send him over the edge.

Barry gave a noise of agreement that turned to a quiet whine as she slowed her motion.

“You want to come for me?” she asked, her hand sliding just enough to tease him.

“Fuck,” he whispered. The hand holding his coat knotted tightly. “Yes.” His jaw was tight as everything in him began tensing under her skilled touch. “Yes, fuck, yes, Lup.”

Lup grinned and pressed her forehead to his as she sped up her movements and worked her hand to the base then back up, twisting then repeating the motion with just a little more pressure the way he liked. The next stroke she stayed closer to the head and made a few more of those little passes with her thumb over it. As she slid her hand down again she whispered, “Come for me, babe.”

He shuddered, his cock twitching in her hand as he came. He bit his lip, struggling to hold back sounds.

Lup whispered another cantrip to clear the evidence then held his coat while he got himself tucked away. When his pants were refastened and his belt back in place she licked her thumb and ran it over the spot of blood on his lip.

“Thanks,” she told him with a grin.

“Thank you,” he said with a laugh. He wrapped his arms around her, his coat brushing over her ass as he pulled her to him for a kiss. “Now can we go home so I can return the favor?”


End file.
